


Casual

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Robert and Andy are friends, alternative universe, meet at a wedding AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron week 2020Day 1: First meeting/ Meet-cute “Need to put a name to perfection? Allow me to introduce myself.”Robert and Aaron meet at Andy’s wedding AU
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Casual

“Ready for your big day?” Robert asked, straightening Andy’s tie for him.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready. She’s the love of my life. I can’t wait to grow old with her.”

“Good. I was hoping you’d say something like that. Because my car is still in town and I took a taxi here so I don’t have a getaway car if you change your mind.”

Andy rolled his eyes at his brother.

“You’re unbelievable. What was her name? Did you even get that far?”

“ _His_ name was Mike. And he was cute. Three days ago.”

“You spent three days with a guy you met in town?”

“No! I didn’t even spend the night! I just… haven’t gotten round to picking my car up yet.”

“Because it’s at his house and you don’t want to go back there?” Andy guessed. “Or because you don’t remember where it is?”

“Neither. Thank you very much. I left it parked in town near Bar West.”

“Isn’t that paid parking? If you’ve left it there three days you’re going to have one hell of a parking ticket.”

“Why do you think I’m putting it off picking it up?” Robert laughed. “It’s fine, I know someone who can help me if I get a ticket.”

“You know someone?” Andy shook his head. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“No you don’t.” Robert grinned and handed Andy his jacket. “Now put that on and let’s get you married.”

Andy put his jacket on and quickly checked himself out in the mirror for the last time.

“Who knows, maybe next time we do this, it’ll be your wedding day.” He said to Robert as they walked into the church.

“I don’t think so. I’m not exactly marriage material.”

“That’s what I used to say, and look at me now.”

“Yeah, well, you and me want different things from life. I like mine the way it is, you want the whole two point five kids and golden retriever thing. I’m happy for you that you found someone to share that with… but it’s not for me.”

They walked up to the altar and took their places. Robert next to Andy as his best man, Vic already on the other side as one of the bridesmaids. Sarah was in the front row, already filling up her camera roll with photos of her kids.

“Do you have your best man speech?” Andy asked, trying to distract himself from stressing over his bride being late or something else going wrong.

“Yep. Right here.” Robert patted his breast pocket.

“Show me.”

“It’s right there, Andy!”

“Show me.”

“Fine. Here.” He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and Andy tried to grab it from his hand. “Oh no. You’re not reading it.”

“I need to know if it’s ok to be read out during the reception.”

“Are you worried I’ll embarrass you with childhood stories? I think mum will beat me to that. And anyways, she’s known you since you were a spotty teenager and she still agreed to marry you, a few embarrassing stories won’t scare her off.”

“No but you insulting her might. Or reminding everyone you _got there first_.”

Robert rolled his eyes at his brother.

“We were 14. She was my first girlfriend. It only lasted a few months. That’s hardly worth mentioning in a speech.”

Andy didn’t look convinced and still held out his hand.

“I promise you I won’t insult her or even acknowledge I knew her before she became your girlfriend. But I’m not letting you read it.”

“Fine.” Andy huffed. “Do you have the rings?”

Robert patted his left pocket.

“Right here. Now stop stressing, you’re making me nervous.”

Andy wanted to reply but at that moment the music started and his bride came walking down the isle on her father’s arm and Robert had to poke him to remind him to breathe.

In the end the ceremony was lovely. Both mothers cried, the bride’s father beamed with pride, and everyone agreed they made a perfect couple.

Robert had to stop himself from rolling his eyes a few times at the fuss and the to love, honour, and obey vows, but he was genuinely happy for his brother. Even if his new sister in law still considered him Satan personified.

After the ceremony the whole wedding party moved to a hotel nearby where they’d rented out the ballroom and the large garden.

There was a band, a makeshift dancefloor outside, waitstaff rushing around, and, most importantly, an open bar Robert planned to put to good use.

He’d done his best man duties and embarrassed Andy in his speech, told Katie she looked lovely and wished them all the best in their life together. He’d politely clapped for their first dance, and then danced with his sister because she was the only one of the bridesmaids who didn’t hate him.

But now, he was done with the charades and all of the traditions and just wanted to let loose.

He grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waitresses as she walked past him and just people watched for a while.

After a while he noticed Vic talking to a hyper five year old. Or at least that’s how the guy acted. Judging by the uniform he was a member of staff but his attention wasn’t exactly on serving drinks.

“Ads.” Another guy joined the two of them. “You’re needed inside. Matty needs help with the bar.”

“Matty can deal. I’m talking to this lovely lady here, Aaron.” The first guy said, smiling at Vic. “Surely you remember what it’s like to talk to a lovely… or uhm… handsome guy. He’s gay you see.” He told Vic.

“Yeah thanks for that, Adam.” The guy, Aaron, all but growled. “I’ll go help out inside.”

“Thanks mate, you’re the best.” Adam called out and Aaron gave him the finger as he walked away.

Robert laughed at the interaction and took a good look at Aaron. He was fit. Robert figured he must work out a lot because his shoulders and biceps were not those of a bartender.

And whoever had given him a shirt at least a size too small was Robert’s new hero.

“What are you looking at?!” Aaron demanded as he walked past Robert.

He hadn’t realised he’d been staring.

“Oh… uh nothing.”

“So you just stand here smirking at nothing? Alright then. Twat.” He said, muttering the last part under his breath as he walked inside.

Robert smiled to himself and couldn’t help but follow him.

“You know, most people are happy at a wedding.” He said, leaning on the bar in front of Aaron who shrugged.

“It’s not my wedding. I’m just here to work.”

“If your job is to scowl at people and insult guests, you’re doing an amazing job.” Robert joked.

“Good.” Aaron snapped and focused on cleaning the dirty glasses left on the bar, their conversation, if you could call it that, very much over. The only problem was that to Robert, he was the most interesting person at the wedding and he wracked his brain trying to come up with something to keep Aaron talking.

“Need to put a name to perfection? Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Robert.” he extended his hand to Aaron who gave him a look that was part confused, part amused.

“You what?”

“Please don’t make me say that again, it was embarrassing enough the first time.” Robert said and they both laughed.

“I’m Aaron.” He shook Robert’s hand. “Does that line ever work?”

“Well you’re talking to me, I’d say that counts as a win.”

“Smooth.”

“I have my moments.” Robert shrugged. “So what’s your story. Why do you look like you’d rather be anywhere but here?”

“Because I would? Because I’m only here to help out a mate because they needed some extra pairs of hands… but he’s only chatting up your girlfriend.” Aaron said and grabbed a cloth to at least make it seem like he was working.

“My what? That girl your mate was talking to is my sister.”

“Oh, right. I just assumed because I saw you dancing with her… sorry…”

“I was only dancing with her because she’s the only bridesmaid that doesn’t hate me.”

Aaron chuckled.

“Why don’t they like you? Did you cheat on one with the other?”

“Something like that…” Robert sighed. “The bride was my first girlfriend at 14.”

“Really? So now you’re here to mourn the one that got away or something?”

Robert snorted.

“Hardly. My parents used to own a farm and that summer they hired this lad to help out… He was a few years older and well… I had a fantastic summer. If my dad had known what went on in that barn and why I was suddenly so eager to do farm work…” He trailed off and laughed. “Technically I was still seeing Katie back then too. Which was alright until she found out.”

“And let me guess, she outed you to your parents?”

“Oh no, she fancied my brother, she made me set her up with him… and they just got married so I like to think I did a pretty good job.”

“And what about that lad? Are you still together too?”

“Nope. It lasted the summer and it was great. But then my dad died and my mum ended up selling the farm and I never saw him again.”

Aaron looked at him as if trying to decide what to respond to first.

“That sounds like the plot of one of those true life films my mum likes to watch. Apart from the gay teen romance maybe.”

“I’m bi. But yeah, it kind of does, doesn’t it?” Robert sipped the now completely flat champagne he was still holding.

“Makes me crushing on my best friend and trying to kiss him sound so boring.”

Robert laughed.

“Hey boring isn’t always a bad thing.”

“I used to say that when I came back to England after me and my ex broke up. Or well… I dumped him and left and got the first boat back home, all in one afternoon.” Aaron admitted. “And that was after months of me basically hooking up with every guy that looked at me because I was unhappy but didn’t want to say anything.”

“Wow and I thought I was bad at relationships.” Robert commented. “But if that’s what you call boring, exactly how crazy is your life?”

Just as Aaron was about to reply, a blonde girl tapped him on the shoulder.

“Time for your break, I’m taking over here.”

“Thanks Dawn.” Aaron said and grabbed two bottles of beer and handed one to Robert. They walked over to one of the tables on the other side of the room and sat down to continue their conversation.

“So boring to you is dumping your boyfriend after sleeping around on him?”

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

“No boring is what I’ve been doing since. Working. And not much else. To save up so I can get my own place and get out of my mum’s place.”

“Well you know what they say about all work and no play.” Robert grinned and then came to a decision. “Go out with me.”

“What now?”

“There’s a gay bar in town called Bar West. It’s alright. Drinks are overpriced and the music is hit or miss… well mostly miss. But still… decent place.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Sort of? We can just keep it casual, can’t we? Just go to a bar together and see where things go? Have some fun?”

Aaron took a swig of his beer.

“Ok. Casual sounds good. I’m not exactly looking for a boyfriend right now.”

“Neither am I. So here’s to keeping things casual.” Robert said, clinking his bottle against Aaron’s.

“To casual.”

~ three years later ~

“It’s almost three years to the date, that Robert and I were standing here, at my wedding, talking about how he wasn’t marriage material and never would get married.” Andy said and paused for laughs. “Clearly he was wrong. To be fair, he often is, and usually the only surprised is himself.”

“Alright Andy, that’s enough!” Robert called out laughingly.

“But I’m glad we’re all here today, I’m glad he’s found Aaron, who loves him as fiercely and deeply as Robert loves him.” Andy continued, ignoring his brother. “Now it’s my duty as best man to share embarrassing stories… but you all know my brother… and well… we’d be here _a while_ if I did that.”

“He’s missed his calling, he should’ve gone into stand up.” Robert muttered to Aaron who just laughed and kissed his cheek.

“I just want to officially say; welcome to the family, Aaron. You’re the best brother in law anyone could ask for.” Andy said, raising his glass and waiting for the rest of the guests to do the same. “I wish you two all the love and happiness in the world, and when you have kids, Andy is a great name for a boy.” He joked. “Congratulations lads. To Robert and Aaron!”


End file.
